


En mañanas como estas (ojalá durmieras más)

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¡Buenos días, bello durmiente! ¡El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, el mundo padece ante un sistema político-social injusto! ¿No deberías estar arriba intentando salvar al oprimido?</p><p>—Cállate. No… cállate. Vete a la mierda. Shhh…</p>
            </blockquote>





	En mañanas como estas (ojalá durmieras más)

—¡Buenos días, bello durmiente! ¡El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, el mundo padece ante un sistema político-social injusto! ¿No deberías estar arriba intentando salvar al oprimido?

—Cállate. No… cállate. Vete a la mierda. Shhh…

Grantaire intenta no reírse mientras Enjolras suelta un quejido y entierra la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Son las diez de la mañana y su “no somos novios pero algo así como que estamos juntos” aún se niega a abrir los ojos. Otra mañana normal en el departamento que han estado intentando convertir en un hogar.

—Vamos, oh bravo líder, que el mundo espera de tu valentía y liderazgo, de tu…

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca? ¿Cómo demonios es que estás tan despierto? ¡Anoche estuviste pintando hasta como las cuatro de la mañana! —se queja Enjolras, aún debajo de la almohada como una avestruz antropomórfica y candente.

—Pfft, fue solo hasta las tres de la mañana. Además, ya sabes que yo no necesito de muchas horas de sueño. Puede que ayude que mi sangre es más cafeína que ectoplasma, pero de todas formas…

—Oh, por todo lo que es bueno, ¡ya me levanto, ya me levanto! —dice el hombre, pateando las sábanas y levantándose de la cama—. Pero, por tu seguridad, espero que haya café esperándome en la cocina y al menos dos tostadas con mantequilla.

—Por favor, nunca volveré a cometer el error de despertarte sin que haya comida lista, Apolo.

Posiblemente el resto del mundo esperaría que Enjolras fuera una persona madrugadora y Grantaire no, pero… bueno, digamos que a ellos les gusta sorprender al mundo.


End file.
